


The Cure for Homesickness is Marshmallows

by marsakat



Series: Summer camp fun [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Friendship, Homesickness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's first summer away from home, and Josh is going to make it the best summer of Tyler's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure for Homesickness is Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: they spend the summer before senior year at a summer camp. Tyler has never been away from home without his parents and it's a struggle (especially since the camp is in Cali and his family lives in Ohio), and Josh, who goes every summer, decides to help him enjoy his summer

Josh looks forward to going to camp every year, even marking it off on the calendar for months before. It was his second home and he knew everyone...or nearly everyone. Josh doesn't initially spot the new face since he's so preoccupied with talking to his old friends. But when he gets to the cabin, there's a new boy sitting on the bunk below his.

Eyes wide and nervous, the kid springs up and promptly whacks his head on the bunk. He looks embarrassed and Josh is the only one who doesn't laugh. Instead, he reaches out his hand out to introduce himself to Tyler. Tyler with tanned skin and long fingers, and a jumpy edge that goes away the more comfortable he gets with the group.

Josh decides to take him under his wing, even though it seems like Tyler is getting along just fine with everyone. But late at night Josh awakes to the bunk bed shaking with choked, muffled sobs. He knew homesickness usually lasts for the first few days, but when Tyler has red eyes for nearly a week, he couldn't let him suffer alone.

So once he was woken up again at 2am, Josh made up his mind to drop down and place a hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"C'mon let's go for a walk"  
"We're not allowed to leave the cabin."  
Josh clucked his tongue, "Trust me. They never catch me"

He took Tyler by the wrist and guided him out to the hidden dock by the boathouse, avoiding where he knew the counselors patrolled. They sat in silence with toes in the water, listening to the music of the crickets.

"It's just that I've never been away from home before," Tyler said after awhile, "which is stupid because I'm a freaking teenager, but also I'm like, a homeschooled freak. And you're all really nice but you've been friends for years and I'm awkward and stuff."

Josh pat him on the back, and Tyler sighed.

"I like you a lot. Everyone else thinks you're cool."  
Tyler grinned at him, moonlight illuminating his face. "Thanks. That's kinda what I needed to hear. But I just miss home."  
"I know. Ohio will be there when you get back. Live for the now and this will be the best summer of your life."  
"Promise?" Tyler offered a pinky.  
"Promise." Josh laced their pinkies together.

And he kept to his promise, getting up to all sorts of hijinks and pranks. Putting hair dye in the rival cabin's shampoo, stealing all their shoes and underwear, breaking into the office to order an absolutely ridiculous quantity of marshmallows for an impromptu bonfire, and sitting on the roof of the cabin till late at night.

Their fingers intertwined hidden under darkness as they watched Fourth of July fireworks. Tyler leaned in to whisper "thanks" in Josh's ear, who smiled and squeezed his new best friend's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me at teeentyonepilots on tumblr. I've got one more in the queue for this universe, but God I love camp!aus so expect more this summer!


End file.
